Understanding
by NerdyAnimeFangirl
Summary: Kyo and Tohru find out they both have many similar interests, especially when it comes to music. What will happen when Kyo decides to show Tohru his personal collection in his bedroom?


**Nearly 2 years ago…**

It was a quiet evening in the Sohma house. Tohru, who'd only moved into the household a few months prior, was at work as a custodian for some large office building downtown. The three Sohmas had just finished their take-out dinner and were sipping tea in silence around the table.

Kyo stared out the window, not out of anger or to distance himself from Yuki and the conversation he'd started with Shigure; he saw blackening storm clouds gathering in the distance and was worried about Tohru, thinking he should go out to escort her home.

Suddenly Kyo became interested in the other two's conversation when he heard Tohru's name mentioned. He turned to listen as Shigure continued what he was saying.

"Tohru is a very innocent girl," he noted, " Why in fact, I bet she is still a virgin."

The two boys went completely silent as Shigure sipped his tea.

"THAT WAS HIGHLY INAPPROPRIATE!" the two yelled, almost in unison. It was the first time they'd agreed on anything in a long while. Shigure almost fell over, startled, nearly spilling his tea.

Once he regained his balance and sat up he cleared his throat. "Well, it seems the two of you have become fond of her," he surmised and sipped his tea.

They blushed simultaneously

"Imagine," he continued, amusing himself, "one of you being the one bring her into her womanhood."

"What?!" the boys yelled collectively.

"A girl's virginity should be treated as delicately as a geisha's _mizuage_: It should be taken by someone skilled and experienced who will honor her and take care of her body, not some clumsy boy that will just fumble all over her!"

"Just what are you suggesting?" Yuki growled in his hushed irritability.

Shigure smiled, "I'm only suggesting that if she were to want to do such a thing, perhaps _I'm_ the one who should-"

A chopstick zipped past Shigure's ear and pierced through the rice paper of the sliding door behind him with frightening precision: a warning from Yuki that needed no verbal expansion.

The subject was dropped.

"So how's the book coming?" Yuki asked before sipping his tea.

"Fine…Great…It's alright…" Shigure mumbled in his defeat. Yuki turned to Kyo to start some other mundane conversation topic but Kyo had already stormed off. Yuki was cut off by the slamming of a sliding door from upstairs.

The two finished their tea in silence

* * *

**Nearly 2 years later…**

Tohru slid open the front door of the Sohma house and squinted against the white, blinding sun in the stark, aqua sky. Once she'd adjusted to the brightness, she beamed. It was beautiful out. The air was warm and occasional eddies of cool breeze came and swayed the trees every so often. Leaves swirled and danced from outstretched branches into the shade of the trees or were washed onto the porch at Tohru's feet.

She slid the front door closed behind her and tugged on her gardening gloves. She'd left the house planning to help Yuki pull weeds from his garden, but as she looked up from her gloves she caught sight of Kyo stretched out on the porch napping in the sun's rays. He truly was very catlike.

She couldn't help but to stop and admire him, his tanned lower back peeking out from under that short black shirt of his as he rested his head on his arms.

Before she knew it, he'd woken up and saw her standing over him. She thought he'd be angry at her gawking, but he only grinned lazily and sat up, dangling his legs off the porch. Kyo was in one of his rare good moods. Tohru thought it was because of the weather. It was exceptionally beautiful outside. Not wanting to miss the opportunity to speak to him while he was like this, Tohru quickly put down her gardening supplies and sat beside him for a brief chat.

Kyo could be quite amiable with people he was comfortable with, even with his brusque, awkward ways. Tohru enjoyed these occasional moments when Kyo let his guard down. She could notice his quirky mannerisms, like when he twitched his nose when he thought Tohru was being funny. And she could hear the passion in his voice and see the fervor in his eyes when they discussed things he enjoyed, like martial arts or his favorite games, books, or movies. Those moments were glimpses of his soft underbelly, things only Tohru got to witness.

Their subject that day was music. She did not remember how exactly they'd come upon the subject, but she was pleasantly surprised to find that his taste very much mirrored her own. They found that they both were in love with American and English rock anywhere from the 60's to the 90's.

"Well who doesn't love English rock?" she giggled.

"Yuki doesn't like Queen," Kyo almost whispered, though there was no one else around.

"No!" Tohru's eyes widened.

"I swear," Kyo laid his hand on his chest and put the other in the air showing his sincerity.

Tohru pouted, "That's awful!"

"Yea," Kyo laughed. He admired the landscape as another breeze disrupted the leaves in the yard. They sat in a warm, comfortable silence for a while before Kyo looked at Tohru and grinned wide, presenting his pointed cuspids.

"I wanna show you something," he said as he got up.

Tohru felt her face grow warm, "What is it?" she asked.

Kyo helped Tohru up and she looked up into his now smug face. "My personal collection," he purred.

As Yuki returned from his gardening he saw the two rush into the house, he was a bit puzzled, but he decided not to over think it.

* * *

Tohru walked into Kyo's room with wide wandering eyes. Funny, she expected his room to be a lot messier. Besides the disheveled spread of homework assignments on his desk, his room was tidy and compact. She wondered if her cleaning habits had somehow rubbed off on him. Or had he always been this way?

"Tohru!"

"Huh!" she jumped, disrupted from her musings. Kyo looked at her curiously before pulling a thin, large folder from his neat shelf. He told her to take a look. It had a dark cover and it was a bit dusty. Kyo noticed and blew the fine layer into a puff. Tohru sneezed.

"bless you," he mumbled without thinking. Then he blushed and Tohru grinned pretending not to notice. She looked back at the cover. Her mouth fell open.

"Kyo! This is not The Rolling Stones debut album!"

"It is," he gleamed proudly. "I found it in the corner of some old record store that was going out of business. I got it cheap too."

"Well, we have to play it!" Tohru beamed.

"Can't. I don't have a record player anymore. I had one where I used to live…"

Tohru looked a bit disheartened, but added, "I had one too in my old home."

"The tent?!"

"No silly," she giggled, "When I lived with Mom!"

"Oh…" Kyo bit his lip, internally scolding himself for bringing up a sensitive subject. Tohru didn't seem to mind though.

He admired her ability to be so understanding.

Eventually they began naming more bands that they both liked, finding ones they both loved and even some they disagreed upon. And some that surprised them.

"Pink Floyd, The Beatles, The Who, Queen of course…," Tohru looked at the ceiling trying to find the important name she felt she'd left out, "Oh! And Led Zeppelin!"

Kyo's eyes widened a bit involuntarily.

"What, you don't like them?" Tohru asked, a bit confused.

"No it's not that. I love Led Zeppelin! It's just…," he grinned, "you don't much look like a Led Zeppelin fan."

"Are you kidding? My mom loved that band! She introduced me to Led Zeppelin, The Rolling Stones, Metallica, Black Sabbath, and even Nirvana and Soundgargen. My mom is the reason I have good taste in music!"

Kyo couldn't help but grin at her enthusiasm. He could see her overcome with nostalgia as she went on about her favorite bands and songs, her wide blue eyes darting around the room, looking at nothing but seeking what in her mind's queue she should tell him next.

He listened to her attentively. He loved when she was honest about her opinion for once instead of caring so much about others' opinions. She was so selfless that sometimes Kyo felt she couldn't really be herself. It was a shame, he thought, because she was a beautiful person. Of course, as much as he wanted to, he'd never say this aloud.

Tohru finally paused and took a deep breath after depriving herself of oxygen for so long. She probably never talked so much in her life. She fell back on his bed, feeling high and giddy from asphyxiation.

Kyo admired her for a moment. Her petite frame only took up a corner of his bed. Her smooth, porcelain legs were bound at the knees- since she wore a dress- and peaked in the air. He felt himself blush as she noticed the careful placement of her feet to cover anything the dress may have not. Fighting the urge to look any further up her skirt he let his eyes wander up her body where he tried with great difficulty to avert his eyes from the rise and fall of her chest.

He decided to distract himself with something they both would enjoy. He hopped up from his bed to look through the shelf until he found a small plastic case. He slid out the black tape and popped it in his cassette player without a word. He leaned his back on the shelf and turned his attention towards Tohru again, waiting to see her reaction when the music started.

Tohru listened to the vaguely familiar guitar riff and as she stared at the ceiling and bobbed her head softly. She tried to find the name of the song in her list of memories. Mom would play this song in her car when she was little, she faintly remembered. She gasped.

"I loooove this song!" she squealed, kicking her legs in the air. It was Kashmir by Led Zeppelin. Kyo laughed out loud; he knew she'd recognize it.

Kyo rocked his head to the heavy beat and Tohru swayed slightly, trying to control her excitement.

Before they knew it they were head banging and lip syncing while jumping on the bed playing air guitars.

When all of their inhibitions were put aside, they began belting out the songs to each other. They bumped into each other -careful not to embrace- and danced awkwardly. They sang together and breathed each other, faces so close their features became blurry.

After a particularly rigorous air guitar session to Purple Haze they collapsed side by side on Kyo's bed, panting and sweating. When they'd caught their breath, they grinned at each other impishly, wanting to laugh but not having the breath for it.

As they panted sprawled across the sheets, an angelic tone gradually cut through the sound of their heavy respiration. They both instantly recognized the rapturous timbre of Freddie Mercury. The song You Take My Breath Away by Queen suddenly changed the atmosphere of the room. They both became very aware that they were lying on a bed together, so close to each other their panted breaths cooled each other's faces.

Kyo sat up, flushed, staring past his tanned feet, "Sorry, it's a mix tape… it doesn't have a theme or anything. It's just a bunch of songs I like. I forgot there were slow songs on here. I can skip-"

"I love this song," Tohru crooned when the song became quiet again, sitting up and smoothing the skirt of her dress. They grinned at each other and then stared at nothing, giving all of their attention to listening.

Kyo loved Queen. Of course this is something he would never admit to anyone but Tohru, but hearing Freddy Mercury hold onto soft sighs of notes sent chills down his spine, and he could see it had the same effect in Tohru.

And here she was on his bed, with this feeling of overwhelming infatuation welling in his chest.

They began singing, at first to themselves, then to each other. He was so lost in Tohru's eyes he hadn't noticed they'd began singing at a whisper. Their faces inched nearer as if they were drawn. Tohru's features became blurry again; they're faces were so close their lips were grazing each other as they articulated soft lyrics.

Kyo felt a sort of desperateness overtake him and he quickly took over her mouth, conquering her tongue with wanting caresses. Tohru made her mouth soft and melted into him. Kyo held her by her arms, gripping for dear life so that their chests did not touch; he couldn't let this moment end so suddenly.

He laid her down gently and carefully positioned himself on top of her making sure their chests were far apart. He craned his neck downwards to get deeper into her mouth. Their wet, slippery lips refused to part for more then a second until they both desperately needed oxygen.

Kyo leaned his forehead onto Tohru's, breathing in her sweet gasps and exhaling slow cool air in rumbling moans. He breathed down her neck and she felt and earth shattering throb between her thighs. She whimpered at the new delightful sensation. He licked her neck this time and had the same effect.

Tohru felt her body flush from her neck to her knees as Kyo slowly pulled her dress over her shoulders. He admired her now openly, giving her a wet kiss before letting his swelling lips venture to her neck and collar bone as he fiddled with her bra clasp.

"Damn bra!" he hissed to himself. "Why are these things always so complicated?" He crawled behind her so he could see what he was doing.

"I could help if you want, Kyo," she offered.

"Nah, I got it." He used his nail like a claw to snatch the last hook open.

Tohru gasped as the bra flew off her shoulders. Immediately she looked down at her- what she considered fairly small- breasts. They weren't much, but they were there, pinkish and perked from foreplay.

Before she knew it a large hand has massaging one of her flushed mounds. She tensed and blushed all at once, her eyes wide. Kyo whispered in her ear, "Your so soft." Tohru melted at the sound of Kyo purring in her ear, then at her neck, then at her chest. He nuzzled at her breast, brushing by her ever so slightly. It tickled so much she giggled; Kyo didn't seem to mind. He brushed his nose back up her chest again and took one of her breasts in his mouth all at once and slowly suckled down to her sensitive nipple. She gasped and moaned as a wave of pleasure swelled from within her core. She'd never experienced such an overwhelming carnal desire before.

Kyo quickly slid off his shirt- realizing he was still fully clothed- and stood up to begin to pull off his khakis. Tohru reached up to brush her hands across his broad chest, not wanting to leave his touch. In one motion, he pulled her up and leaned her against the wall, his arm above her head and his other hand on her breast to keep a safe distance between their chests.

This reminded Tohru of the time Kyo had gotten her into a similar position against the wall at school to protect her from a group of goggling school boys. The fervor in his fiery red eyes as he leaned over her that day was enough to make her knees give, and she would have if she hadn't been so stunned by the abruptness of it. She remembered wondering if he was going to kiss her and then at once realizing how silly the idea was. She assured herself he couldn't seriously be interested in her.

How had she come this far?

Before she could go any deeper into her musings Kyo licked up her neck again coaxing a long, strained moan out of her, making her legs tremble as she fought the urge to wrap them around him. Kyo suddenly removed his mouth from her neck to lick his fingers and gently trace them across her lips before reaching below and pressing into her warm, throbbing flesh

Tohru gripped Kyo's biceps as he pulsed his fingers until her wetness began to seep through the thin cloth. Kyo grinned, please with his effect on her.

He hooked his thumbs underneath the sides of her panties and pulled them down as he got to his knees. Tohru fought the urge to cover herself as Kyo exposed her. At his knees, he admired her lovely, soft lotus as he caressed her hips and thighs soothingly.

He moistened his fingers again before carefully pulling apart her fleshy petals to reveal her wet, pink entrance and the lovely pearl hidden at the peak of her blossom. He lapped at her wetness first and then slowly let his tongue flicker and suck at her clit. She tasted heady and sweet. He let her acidity flow over his tongue as he ventured more deeply into her.

Tohru could no longer control the volume of her cries. She helplessly called out Kyo's name as he pulsed and flicked his tongue at her sensitive flesh.

Kyo, not wanting Shigure or Yuki to come knocking on the door wondering about the noise, softly shushed her cries between butterfly kisses on the peak of her flesh and at the inside of her thighs.

"_Oh_," Tohru breathed, his cool air on her wetness only riled her more, but she clasped her hand over her mouth before another moan escaped. She didn't want this moment to end prematurely, and she definitely didn't want see the look Yuki or Shigure would give her if she were ever caught in the act. She shook away the thought.

Kyo stood up again and swiftly pulled off his khakis and boxers all at once and pressed his stiffening cock against her fleshy entrance. Putting his palms on the wall above her head, and locking his arms, he leaned down so his face met hers. His fiery eyes looked into her half open lustful ones.

Suddenly Kyo found himself thinking about what Shigure had said so long ago about Tohru's innocence. He swallowed. He'd have to be gentle and let her establish the pace he concluded.

"Are you ready?" he whispered intently.

She ignored the small traces of doubt that fluttered in her chest and gave him another impish grin. She nodded.

Kyo pulled her legs around his waist and held her up from under her so that she could lean against the wall as he stood. Tohru felt Kyo's tip penetrate her slippery entrance. Her lips tightened as she restrained her urge to cry out in pleasure. He held her against the wall with his groin as he reached over into his desk drawer and pulled a condom out of a black box. As Kyo tore the wrapper with his teeth, she noticed the word "Magnum" on the front before he spit it to the floor. She blushed and he slid the condom on his erect member beneath her.

Kyo thrust himself with ease into Tohru's tight canal. She arched her back and moaned loudly in Kyo's ear. He thrust deeper, pleased with her palpable satisfaction, and kissed her deeply to muffle their carnal noises.

Kyo, finding this position was constricting their flexibility, lifted his sex-flushed lover from the wall and laid her on his sheets where they resumed their previous position. He leaned down to explore her soft mouth. Arms locked, his back arched as he thrust into her lustfully, resuming his pace.

As Tohru fought the urge to call out, full of new sensations, she grasped at air, snatched at sheets, grabbed at his hair, and finally gripped at his flesh as he rocked her entire core with his rhythm. Her fingers dug into his broad shoulders and his toes curled at the feeling. He began slamming into her so that she held on for dear life.

"I'm gonna come," Kyo moaned huskily into Tohru's neck.

She dug her nails into his skin in response, no longer stifling her moans as she cried out his name.

"Ah!…K-Kyo!" She yelled.

Kyo couldn't hold himself back any longer. He prayed the condom was still intact.

He came in her, eyes rolled back, toes curled, and fists clenched as he rode out the climax.

He collapsed beside her, careful not to fall on top of her. He pulled off the used rubber and inspected it. Thank heaven it held. Tohru blushed when she saw how much liquid was pooled in the bottom of it. Kyo smirked, it had been a while he thought to himself.

He threw away the condom in the wastebasket near his desk and covered it with some crumpled notebook papers just in case. He laid beside Tohru and admired her once again. Her slender body was dripping with sweaty satisfaction. Her eyes were glazed over but her face glowed with giddiness.

He couldn't embrace her, he knew that, but he didn't let it dishearten him.

He laced his fingers within hers and kissed her hand gingerly.

After all, she was understanding. That's why he liked her so much.

* * *

_Thank-you for reading! If you enjoyed this and would like me to make more stories similar to this, let me know through reviews and such :] You can leave other requests if you so wish to do so, I can't promise I will make a story for your request but if something in particular catches my interest, who knows._

_Thanks for the love! __ Catch my next story_


End file.
